


Return to Eden

by TeaB



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, No Smut, Pole Dancing, Pole Dancing Connor, Serieal Killer, Sex Club, This was just supposed to be a plot bunny, how did it get here, pretty much an excuse to write pole dancing Connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaB/pseuds/TeaB
Summary: The Eden Club, with its wide variety of pleasure androids, has made a name for itself over the passing years. It’s been the source of pleasure for many humans, the origin of deviation for many androids, but as of recently, the Eden Club has just been Hank’s main source of suffering and wet dreams, all because of Connor and his tendency to swing around places he doesn't belong.





	Return to Eden

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a plot bunny so I apologize for the weird formatting and writing style.

The Eden Club, with its wide variety of pleasure androids, has made a name for itself over the passing years. It’s been the source of pleasure for many humans, the origin of deviation for many androids, but as of recently, the Eden Club has just been Hank’s main source of suffering and wet dreams, all because of Connor and his tendency to  _ swing _ around places he doesn't belong.

 

It all started with another case at a sex club. The peaceful android revolution has taken place and androids gained considerably more rights than before but many people still thought it was okay to push and shove at any androids they see, with a few of them taking it too far, sometimes resulting in some gruesome murder cases. Due to Hank and Connor’s ‘close relations’ (Hank swears up and down to Fowler that they were just partners, nothing more. Yes, they might live together and occasionally rest in the same bed and watch movie marathons together but that’s what partners do, it’s nothing romantic!) the two ended up assigned the majority of all Robot-Human related homicides.

 

Hank and Connor end up with a case of pleasure bots being mysteriously kidnapped and found mutated and broken but without any of their memories, making the investigation all the harder. Fowler, now enjoying the fact that he has an android under his wing, instructs Connor go undercover as a pleasure android at the Eden Club (surprisingly still open and legal) while Hank grudgingly resigns himself to play the role of a committed client that ‘purchases’ Connor on a daily basis (his poor credit is suffering so much). They use this bought time to discusses how their case was proceeding (and not for Hank to ogle whatever scandalous outfit Connor had adorned that day. No, Hank was a man of honor and will) before Hank would make a speedy beeline for exit, not wanting to accidentally meet someone he knew here at an android sex club.

 

As days go by, their session quickly take precedence in Hank’s day and he strangely finds himself itching for their scheduled meeting time to arrive, needing to seeing how Connor is doing at the club (he just wants to make sure that plastic prick is still in one piece, that's all). On Hank’s drive to his little playdate with Connor, he starts to wonder how the hell his android (well, not really his, Connor is his own person... android) is fitting in with a bunch of pleasure android. Now, Hank isn’t blind and can admit that Connor’s appearance is... appealing (if his dreams have any say) but generally Connor’s is more analytical than seductive. Even when Hank is talking to Connor clad in more skin than clothes, any ounce of seductive lure created by his appearance is overpowered by Connor’s will to be as technical in all things possible (No, Connor, Hank doesn't want to know the amount of STD’s this bed has encountered and he never will). Nope, Connor hasn’t ever given off a seductive vibe (not that Hank needs it) and Hank can’t even begin to imagine Connor convincing a single watching bystander that he was a full-fledged pleasure android.

 

But oh was he wrong.

 

Letting curiosity get the best of him and not wanting to pass the chance to poke fun at Connor (though his situation wasn't that great either), Hank decided to ask Connor how he was fitting in, and Connor’s response couldn't have been more surprising.

 

“The other androids have been helping me get settled,” Connor replied as he wiped off his minimal amounts of makeup (When did Connor start wearing lipstick? Why was Hank just noticing now?) “They seemed to have noticed my lack of experience and have, how would you say it, taken me under their wing”.

 

And from what Hank saw when he finally decided to linger at Eden Club for more than a minute, they put Connor under a lot more things than just their wing.

 

The androids that worked here had taken more than just a simple liking to Connor. No, if anything, they were infatuated with him. Hank couldn't tear his eyes away from the image of Connor sandwich between a toned blue haired Traci, and an equally as buff male Traci sporting a shaved hairstyle in all making Connor seem more light and delicate as he was surrounded by strength. And while the pose wasn’t so scandalous, the lack of clothes and numerous instances of skin to skin contact made Hank feel as if he was intruding on a private moment (and if he saw a little green, who had to know. Not Connor).

 

But it didn’t end there. In fact, the scenes just seemed to escalate with each switch of androids onto the platform, with Connor being the only constant within each scene. Every few minutes or so, Connor would be smushed between some new bodies, acting in some ~~arousing~~ ridiculous pose, changing from wrapping his arms around the neck of one of the androids, as if in a lovers embrace, to having his legs wrapped around another's waist, almost as if they were (god, what was he watching) grinding against each other to even more risque poses (were all androids that flexible or did Cyberlife make Connor to be the best in all areas?)

 

Throughout this whole ordeal, Connor, even with his less than successful attempts at facial expressions, had gathered quite a crowd. While not that large, there were more lingering customers around Connor’s joined platform than the rest of the usually idle club, so Hank could safely assume that Connor was popular. While staring at the crowd, Hank started to notice something unusual about the the people surrounding his partner. The large amount of flashing LEDs, lighting up the areas from unsuspecting temples of androids, led Hank to realize that most of the watchers were fellow androids themselves, ranging from road workers to IT helpers. Hank even recognized a few androids from the revolution (One darker skinned robot in the corner was peaking at Connor through his jacket and scarf, strangely resembling the revolution leader but he wouldn't be here, right?)

 

As the show continued on, Hank started feeling off. Was he jealous? Aroused, definitely (he’d already imagined three deliberate fantasies of how Connor could be wrapped around him) but he had no right to be jealous. He and Connor weren't a thing. Well, they were a thing since there were partners and Hank considered Connor to be his close friend, but they weren't a romantic thing. Did he want them to be? (God yes. If being a romantic thing meant that Connor would only do things like this for Hank alone than he would gladly be that thing but Hank knew he didn't have confidence or self esteem to ask).

 

No, Hank decides (lies). He and and Connor were just friends and that all he wanted them to be (LIES). Hank’s not even interested in a relationship right now (LYING) and even if he was, which he isn’t, he would never pursue his closest friend (PANTS ON FIRE LYING), that just be too weird. Yeah, if anything, Hank was mad. He and Connor had a job to protect the city and catch that android mutating killer (who should be lurking around here somewhere) before they hurts anyone else. Connor was supposed to be laying low as a pleasure bot, and by the looks of it, he is certainly not blending into the scene, if anything he was making a scene, and it was Hank’s job as a loyal and devoted partner to tell Connor (who still had that analytical expression on. It really shouldn't be this hot) to tone down his act a bit (or maybe even cover himself up a bit more, he looked way too appealing). Yeah, that’s just what Hank is gonna do—.

 

Hank’s brooding monologue was interrupted by the crowd parting like the red sea as the other performing androids stepped away from Connor and off the platform, kinda reminding Hank of that one ancient painting of some Greek goddess emerging from the ocean. Connor was Hank’s Greek goddess and he was helpless to do nothing but watch as Connor get off the platform. Hank hoped it was over. His heart couldn't take anymore (Hank could practically hear Connor telling him it was his cholesterol rather than the show stopping his heart but as usual, Hank would ignore it).

 

Rather than listen to Hank’s hopes and walk to a hibernation pod, Connor stepped up to a different platform, facial expressing changing into that of determination as he reached out to grab the... pole? Oh no, please don't let that mean what Hank thinks it mean, because if it does, than Hank’s over. He won't live past this moment. He could already feel his soul start to escape as Connor used the pole and his pure strength to pull himself up onto the platform (and this might finally be Hank’s time to go towards the whites light and, man, what a way to go it is).

 

Connor first circles the pole, looking at his audience and his eyes lock on his lieutenants before breaking their mental pull to sway his body to the music playing dully in the background (since when had there been music?) before dragging his body into the air and putting on a show that has Hank questing if he was an android because Hank swears every thought previously racing through his mind is lost as his brain short circuits at the site of his partner doing thing he never imaged (well, not awake) Connor doing. Whenever Connor would wrap his legs around that pole, Hank wished he was it and as Hank watched Connor grip the pole tightly to bend himself into a pose that Hank thought only contortionists could achieve, he berated himself for never staying longer than the necessary time. He’d missed out on days worth of this heart-stopping show just to keep his pride, and look where it got him, prideless and wanting.

 

What really threw Hank in a loop was Connor’s smile as he swung around his station, sometimes stopping to make dips at the floor. Connor, while known for the occasional smiling when alone in the presence of Hank, never really grew into displaying his emotion in front of large or public crowds, yet this time, Connor looked like he was enjoying himself. The slight upturn of his lips gave away that he was excited and that was turning on Hank way more than it should. Connor’s whole appearance at this time was captivating. His hair, thrown out of place by his erratic movements shinned in the dark hue of the purple lightings, his light skin enunciating his flexed muscles as a sheen of sweat slowly covered all areas of exposed skin, and there was a lot of them.

 

Once again, Connor’s eyes fixated on Hank’s mid-rotation, his usual hazelnut color appearing clouded over as Connor gazed into the eyes of his lieutenant, making Hank lose his breath as he outstretched his hands in his direction, almost as if he were reaching for Hank. Memorized by the scene in front of him, Hank wanted this moment to never end, wanted to make sure Connor always looked at him liked this, wanted to reach forward and connect their hands—.

 

Hank was unceremoniously bumped out of his thoughts by an aggressive customer walking eerily towards the door, the asshole lingering a while, swiping a few glances at Connor’s show. Wait, Hank knew that face. Pulling out his digital notepad, Hank started to scroll down a bit before reaching the same face loitering around the door. Chilikov Andronikov, close relative of Zlatko Andronikov, and their number one suspect for this case. Fuck, if he was here, that meant he finally had a target and by the way he was glancing at Connor, Hank had a feeling he knew who that target was. Hank wanted to go over there and slap a pair of cuffs on the asshole, but without any hardcore evidence to pin on Chilikov, it would be hard to get any charges on him.

 

All the while thinking this, Connor, being the observant android he is, notices the situation as well, and decides now is a great time to end his show. Connor walks over to his android colleagues and Hank overhears them congratulating Connor for his great show (Connor makes that stupid puppy look he does whenever some praises him and why is that so endearing to Hank?) Connor thanks them before announcing loudly that he’s taking a quick break outside as the environment was over stimulating his sensors before slowly heading towards the entrance.

 

While a bit disappointed that he had missed Connor’s final moments, the detective was more worried about what Connor’s plan was. He’s seen Connor in action and the detective was worried Connor’s self-sacrificing tendencies were rearing their ugly heads. Hank would much prefer to have Conner in one piece.

 

Sadly, Hank couldn’t approach Connor to warn him from going through with his stupid plan as he had already used their sessions so he would have to return to his car if he wanted to communicate with Connor (he wasn't a big fan of using the communication chip they had installed into Connor. It felt too much like an invasion of privacy) but the perpetrator was blocking that door so Hank would have to wait until Chilikov started following Connor before he could follow them.

 

He just hoped he wasn’t too late.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being waaay longer than a quick plot bunny. I haven't written fanfic in years but I just needed to get this idea out of my head and you can see how it escalated from the there.
> 
> Did you enjoy it? Should I continue it? Let me know and literary criticism as well as grammar corrections are always welcome.


End file.
